Lost
by Gleek4ever23
Summary: When Luke is kidnapped by a serial killer, what can anyone do? Will he be saved in time?
1. Kidnapped

LUKE'S POV

"Hello?" I asked into the cell phone. A deep voice said to me, "Are your parents home?" I shivered at the voice. It was terrifying. "No? It's only me and my brother here." No one said a thing. Then the voice said, "Perfect." Then the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Ravi asked from the kitchen. I shrugged. "Just some creeper. So, what do you wanna do, Rav?" Ravi thought for a second. "I don't know. Movie?" He suggested. I nodded. I love my dad's movies, so I said, "Let's watch one of dad's." We looked through the DVDs and chose to watch 'Galactopus' or 'Slasher' and put them in.

The phone rang again. "Hello?" I asked. "Lukas Ross. Be careful." The same voice from earlier said. The line went dead again. THe phone rang again. "I swear, if you call me again, i will-" I started to say. "Shut up Luke!" Emma screamed into the phone. "Whose home?" Emma asked, tense.

I was puzzled, and said, "Me and Ravi. Why?" Emma quickly replied, "Lock everything! NOW!" And I did. "Why are you so tense?" I asked, wanting an answer.. Emma paused. "Em?" I asked, hoping she was OK. Finally, Emma replied, "OK. I'm watching the news now, and it's saying a serial killer escaped from prison. He targets young boys."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Serial killer?" I asked in a freaked voice. "How many boys has he killed?" Emma was quite and then said, "He's killed five boys." I was then panicked. "Emma. I don't want to die." I said in a teared voice. "You won't." Emma said. Then I saw the balcony glass door shatter.

* * *

EMMA'S POV

I was out seeing a movie, and a killer is on the loose. I hear screaming on the phone. "Luke!" I screamed and I ran to the apartment. I dialed in 9-1-1. "911, what's your emergency?" A voice asked. "Please help us! The fairfield hotel! Penthouse! Someone's attacking my brothers!" I screamed.

I could picture what they'd look like when I saw them. Luke and Ravi's corpses just staring at me. I shook those images out and entered the hotel. I hit the call button. TOO SLOW! I ran up the stairs. I ran through the hall and when I got to the kitchen, I couldn't even scream. Ravi was on the floor. He looked lifeless. "Ravi?" I asked in tears. He was breathing. But he looked like he couldn't breathe.

I ran to the living room. "Luke?" I called. Blood. All I saw was blood. It was horrifying. Where is Luke? I pressed the intercom and tried to talk to Tony. "Did you let anyone in the penthouse?" I asked. "No. Why?" Tony said back. I hesitated. Then I said, "Luke's not here. And Ravi was stabbed. Anything suspicious happen?"

"No. Wait, yes. A guy was carrying a weird box." Tony replied.

* * *

JESSIE'S POV

I ran into the apartment to find the two girls together. "What happened?" I asked. Emma told me everything. A cop came up to me. "Are you Jessie?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm Officer Cooper. Don't worry. We will find Luke." The officer told me. "Thank you." I said.

I'm not sure if they will find him. I suddenly wished I wasn't like I was to him. Babying him, not giving him what he wanted. I missed his humor. I missed his hair. I missed his dirty room. Actually, I didn't miss that at all, and I can go in there anytime anyway.

"Jessie, what are you doing?" Zuri asked. "Nothing Zuri. I just miss your brothers." I replied. "Time for bed, OK?" She nodded and walked into her room. I layed on my pillow and cried a bit.


	2. Aftermath

**HEY DUDES! OK, so, I'm getting great reviews. But a lot of times I get a, "Are you Christian?" I need that to stop, it's really offensive Though I am not a christian, I don't like it. Other comments, I love you guys sooo much! You may love this story, you may feel bad for Luke, but anyways, I'm not doing POV anymore. It's just kinda annoying me. DON'T JUDGE! Enjoy the chapter.**

****Luke's eyes opened and he was breathing heavily. He looked at the walls. So dark and grey. His arms were bound to the arms of the chair he was in, while his legs were, well, on the legs. He wanted to scream, but the tape muffled it. Why was he here? Where WAS here? The door opened. He panicked at the tall man. The man. He attacked Ravi and him last night, or whenever that was.

_The glass shattered and Luke fell, arm now bleeding from a glass shard. "Run, Ravi!" He screamed to his younger brother. The two boys ran into the kitchen, but Luke's collar was yanked and he was thrown. Ravi backed away. "NO!" Luke screamed. Too late. The knife went into Ravi's chest. Then in his stomach. Blood splattered everywhere and Luke screamed. He ran upstairs, the man following. Luke closed his bedroom door and locked it. The knife came through the door._

_Luke couldn't figure out what to do. He hid where the door would hit, when opened. The door burst open and Luke ran out. The man grabbed him and pulled him back. Luke screamed and kicked and was thrown over the rail. He screamed and landed on the piano._

"Hello, kid." The man said to Luke. Luke's eyes developed tears and the man came to him. "Kid, calm down. It'll be over very... Who am I kidding. You're gonna rot in here." Luke screamed, kinda, and jumped in the chair. The man kicked him and the chair hit the floor, as did Luke's head. "STOP. YOU. ANNOYING. BRAT." He screamed. The man put the chair back up and took the tape off Luke's mouth.

"Please." Luke begged. "I wanna go home. Let me go." The man shook his head. "Sorry, kid." The man said. "This is your home." Luke cried out, "NO, NO, NO! I WANNA GO HOME! LET ME GO HOME NOW! LEAVE ME-" The man ran out of the room quick and came back and slammed Luke's face with something. A bat. Luke screamed, his eyebrow split open.

"Stop screaming! You little freckled faced brat!" The man yelled. Luke cried more. The man put some tape on Luke's mouth and closed the door.

* * *

Ravi was jerking in his hospital bed. "Luke. Man. Kill. Blood." He woke up and screamed. Jessie ran to him. "Hey, partner! It's OK. Don't worry." She hugged the boy and stroked his raven hair. "What happened? Where is Luke?" Ravi asked. Jessie looked down. "Luke was either kidnapped, or killed." She told him.

"What?" Ravi asked. "No. Who did this?" Jessie shakes her head. "We don't know, Ravi." The red head said to Ravi. "I'm telling the police today." Ravi shook his head, trying to remember about everything. "Someone. Attacked us, did they not?" He said. The nanny thought about what he said and finally said, "Yes."

"I'll be back later, OK?" Jessie told Ravi. He nodded and Jessie walked out.

* * *

Jessie walked into the police station. "May I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked. Jessie nodded. "Yes. I'm Jessie Prescott and the boy I babysit was kidnapped." The woman nodded. "Name?" She asked. "His Name is Lukas Ross. I have a photo for the description." Jessie said and handed her a photo.

"Brown hair, duh duh duh, freckles" The woman mumbled. "He's 12, right?" She asked. Jessie nodded. "Well, Miss P. we'll look for him, don't worry."

* * *

"Emma, do you think-" Zuri began, but Emma screamed, "No! He's alive, I know it!" The little girl raised her hand. "OK!" She walked out of the room and Emma turned on the news. "Last night, Son of Morgan and Christina Ross, Lukas Ross, was kidnapped. The boy was with his brother and they were attacked. His brother is in the hospital currently, and it was believed to be the NYC teenage boy killer. If you have any information, please call the police."

Emma stared at the TV. At Luke's picture. 'Why couldn't she have warned them?' She wondered. She didn't know what to do. She looked out the window. "Where are you, Luke?" Emma asked.

* * *

Luke fell down the stairs of the house. This man is insane. Why was he hurting Luke. He had his eye bandaged, and was untied, just to be beat up. So far, he twisted his ankle, had bruises and some cuts. The man grabbed Luke by the hair and threw him into a chair. The man put something in front of Luke. "Eat." He demanded. Luke did as told. He was scared of this man.

He didn't want to know why this was happening. But he did something stupid. "Why are you hurting me?" Luke asked. He gulped. Oh crap. The man evily grinned. "Wanna know why?" He asked and Luke nodded. "I am..."

**CLIFF HANGER! DU DU DUUUUH! Evil. I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry, if it's short, they all are. I'm bad at stories. Or the writing at least. Peace out, and wait 4 next chapter!**


	3. Reveal

**I love the reviews guys! Now, you can hate me for this chapter. It involves more pain for Luke. Sorry guys.**

"I am Carter Thompson!" He yelled. Luke was shocked. "Connie's father?!" Luke shouted as he got up. "Sit back down! I never said get up!" Carter yelled as he grabbed Luke. Luke shook free and ran to the door. Locked. He ran more, but then Carter appeared. Luke ran towards the stairs. Then his leg buckled and rolled down the stairs.

"Sorry I had to hit your leg with this pipe." Carter apologized sarcastically. "You broke my daughter's heart, now I break you!" He yelled as he picked the boy up. He threw him and he landed on the table. Luke is thrown again, onto the floor. He tries to get up, but is grabbed again. He is thrown into the living room and destroys a glass table.

Luke is crying from the pain. The man dragged him to the kitchen and turned on the stove. "Wh-what're you doing?" Luke managed. Carter looked at him. He grabbed Luke's arm and brought it toward the stove. Luke screamed. "NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Carter smiled. "I'll stop. After this." He threw Luke on the ground and kicked him so many times. Luke coughed up blood. He was dragged up the stairs and onto the wrecked bed. Carter took rope and tied Luke's arms and legs to the bed post and put tape over his mouth. Then he punched Luke in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Ravi watched TV in his hospital bed, focusing on the news. "So far, Morgan and Christina Ross' son, Lukas, is still no where to be found. The boy was kidnapped two days ago. The police are searching for Luke, but still no luck." Ravi looked up to the ceiling when his family ran in. "Ravi, you need to hear this." Emma said, showing her phone. A voice mail played.

"Hello, Ross family. I know you, but you don't know me. Your son, Luke destroyed something close to me, Now it's payback time." End. "That is insane!" Ravi shouted. "Who is this guy?!"

"I don't know." A voice said from the doorway. They turned. "Oh no, Connie!" Emma said. Connie rolled her eyes. "Shut up, blondie! Though I'm also Blonde. I didn't do this. I care for Luke." She said.

Emma shook her head. "Who else could do it?" She asked. Zuri looked to her and replied, "NYC Killer."

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. What did you think? SPOILER ALERT! Next chapter, Luke attempts to escape! Will he succeed?**


	4. Escape

Luke crawled off the bed. Carter was bad at tying him this time, luckily, so Luke got out fine. His foot was killing him, like fire. He heard the stairs creek. He was coming up! Luke hid in a closet and waited for him to pass, then he limped down the stairs as fast as possible and went out the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FRECKLED BRAT!" Luke heard the man shout. Luke spun his head back, fearing about what could happen. He jumped into the bushes and sat still. Luke looked at his leg, he thinks it's broken. He heard a truck start and go by. Luke backed out of the bushes and gets up. He limps towards the woods.

Luke heard a snap behind him. "He-hello?" He asked shakily. He sees him. Carter running towards him. "Get over here, Brat!" Luke screams and limps through the woods. He knew he'd be caught. Carter tackled him and stabbed him with a knife, Luke now screaming.

Luke's collar is grabbed roughly, and brought to the house. They enter what maybe a basement. "You tried to escape. Bad. You deserve this." Carter says, angered. He grabs Luke and slams him into the concrete wall. Luke whimpers and is thrown down to the hard floor. Carter puts something in his mouth and lights it. A cigarette.

"They say smoking kills." He explains. "It just burns though." Luke's eyes widen in horror as the man lifts him and connects Luke's arm to the cigarette. Luke screams as loud as possible. Then he is thrown and lands on the floor, on his back. He is kicked and punched in the face and then slammed his head into the ground. "Please." Luke begs. "Stop."

Carter raises a fist when a female voice comes from the front door. "Dad?" It's Connie. Carter gasps. "Connie! Your supposed to be with your mom." He yells. "She said to come here!" Connie yells. "I'm gonna take a shower, then can we go out to eat?" Carter replies, "Yeah!"

He waits for Connie to be gone, then Carter says to Luke, "Listen, I'm letting you go now, but only because my daughter is home. If you say anything, I will kill you. Understand?" Luke's mouth gapes and he nods. Carter brings Luke outside and sends him out. "Go." He says. Luke walks towards the road. It's dark. He has no clue where he is. He misses Emma. OH MY GOD, HE MISSES EMMA!

He walks down and then he is blinded. Headlights of a car. They stop and get out. Police officers. They stared at the bloody boy. "Luke Ross." One of them said. He looked at them and fell to the ground. "Call for an ambulance!"

* * *

Ravi was out of the hospital. But when he got home, Emma got a call. "Hello? Yes. Luke? He- OMG!" She leaps to Jessie. "What's wrong, Emma?" Jessie asks. "We have to go to the hospital. They found him!" Everyone looks to each other. They run into the elevator.

They run into the hospital and to the front desk. "Lukas Ross, where is he?" The nurse points and they rush to the room. Luke is in the bed, battered and almost dead looking.

Emma punched in a number. "Hey. I need you to get to the hospital. He's back." She said. A few minutes later, Connie arrived. "Oh man. What happened?" She asked, worried. "Broken leg, broken nose and a stab wound." Jessie replied. "Who would do this?" Zuri asks.

"Unfortunately, there are bad people in the world, Zuri." Emma said. "They love seeing fear, that amuses them." Zuri looks at her. "What now?" Emma shrugs. "Let the world present it to us."

* * *

**Do not worry! The story has more chapters. At least five more. But so yeah, I am introducing a contest! In the reviews, comment what you want to see in a future chapter! Best idea, gets to be in the story, plus a shout out if you have an acount here.**


	5. Who dunnit

**I've got one idea in the reviews! It's good too! Thanks to BayDear for the idea! And sorry the last chapter was so short.**

"Luke is safe now. Right?" Ravi asks nervously. "He is the best thing I have had for a brother." Jessie hugs him. "He'll be fine. Don't worry." She tells him. Emma looks to Jessie and asks, "When will he wake up?" Jessie pauses for a second. "Well, He's been through a lot."Jessie assures. "Give him time."

Connie taps Emma's back. "Hey." Connie starts. "You know I had nothing to do with this. I love Luke. I wouldn't hurt him." Emma nods. "I know." She replies. Connie looks at her watch. "Sorry guys, I gotta go." She waves and then rushes out of the hospital. Jessie grabs the three kids. "We should go too." Jessie says. They walk out to the car and drive off.

But someone was waiting for them to leave. As soon as the car was gone, Carter appeared. He walked into the hospital and to the front desk. "Hi. I'm looking for Luke Ross." He said cheerfully. The woman asked, "Who are you?" and Carter lied saying, "His cousin." The woman smiled. "He's in room 6."

Carter smiled and turned, changing his face from a smile to cold-blooded killer. He walked into the room and locked the door.

* * *

Luke's eyes opened. Where was he? He knew out of Carter's- "Hello, Luke." The boy looked over, stunned. He was about to press the call button when Carter ripped it out, unplugging it. "Oops." He grinned evilly. "Please. You don't have to do this." Luke begged. "I don't have to. I want to." Carter grabbed Luke and covered his mouth.

Carter opened a window and jumped out. He dragged Luke into a car and drove off.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Emma was screaming when she got the call. "He's gone?!" Emma couldn't believe her ears. Her brother is gone. She typed Connie's number in and spoke to her. "Connie. He's gone." She said.

Connie was over in a few minutes. "Who is doing this?" Ravi asked fearfully. Everyone sat on the couch, discussing who it was. "They still haven't found the New York City Killer." Jessie mentioned. They turned on the news. "The NYC killer was caught trying to kill a boy last night. That Means Lukas Ross, who the police rescued last night but kidnapped again, was kidnapped by someone else."

Jessie shook her head and rested her head in her hands, sniffling. Zuri hugged her. "They'll find him, Jessie. Chubby the bear will help!" Zuri said enthusiastically. Connie thought for a second. "Wait." She started. "My dad was acting weird last night. I heard him bring something in.

_CONNIE'S FLASHBACK MOMENT..._

_Connie heard the door fly open. "Dad?" She called. She heard a dragging noise and a kick. "Don't worry, Connie! I'm here!" He answered. Something about his voice worried Connie. She was so tired, though. She lay her head on the pillow and closes her eyes._

_END CONNIE'S FLASHBACK MOMENT THING..._

"What if my dad has something to do with this?" Connie wondered. She then rushed out of the penthouse and to her dad's house. "Dad?" She called at her house. No one. Good. She opened the basement door and walked down the creaking wooden steps. She heard a muffled scream and looked to see...

"Luke!" Connie yelled. She ran to him and peeled the tape off his mouth. He looked so... dead. "Connie, help me." He asked, weakly. She nods and unties him from the chair. Connie escorts Luke to the front door and then they look out in shock. Her dad. His truck was coming! They run (Or Luke kinda limps very fast.) towards the woods. "CONNNNNIIIIEEEE!" They hear a scream. "GO LUKE!"

They keep going and then they go down. A hill in front of them. Duh. The two fall down and land hard. Connie tries to get Luke up again. "Wh-what n-n-now?" Luke asks, shivering. Connie opens her mouth but then-

"Now you come with me!" He was there. Carter grabbed Them and dragged them to the house.

* * *

"Luke, don't worry." Connie says, struggling in the ropes. "I have my phone." She reaches into her shoe and pulls her phone out. "Call. Emma Ross." She says. The phone calls Emma and she picks up.

"Hello?" She asks. "You know where my dad's house is?" Connie asks. Emma replies, "Yeah. Are you OK?" Connie sighs. "We need some girl power. And Ravi power, too. And Kipling power as well."

"Ohhhh-Kaaaayy." Emma replies awkwardly. Then she hangs up.

* * *

**YAY! Some of these ideas are from "BayDear." Your ideas can be in here too! Just enter your ideas in the reviews and if you are signed on here, you get a shout out! That's all for now folks! PEACE OUT HOME DAWGS!**


	6. Lost, but found

"COME ON!" Emma yelled as they got out of their car. They ran to the front porch and Jessie turned to the kids. "OK." She started. "I'm gonna knock on the door and distract him. You guys find a way in." Everyone nodded and split up.

Emma heard Jessie say hi, so she looked for a way in. She tried some windows, and one opened. She motioned Zuri and Ravi over and pushed each other in. "Stay quiet." Emma said to them. They looked around and then they heard a scream and the door close.

"JESSIE!" They whispered. They each hid and watched Carter. Emma heard him walk up the stairs and then came out. "Come on." She whispered. Then she heard something above her. Something hitting against wood. She looked up. Carter was cutting down the chandelier with an axe! It came down as Emma screamed as loud as she could.

She fell to the floor and laid under the glass. Her siblings screamed bloody murder, cause it kinda was bloody murder. Blood flooded on the floor. Ravi and Zuri ran through rooms, the man chasing them. "Ravi, what do we do?" Zuri cried. Ravi was cowering, backed against the corner. Zuri screamed as the axe came up.

"_NO"_ Ravi screamed as he jumped on the man. "RUN ZURI!" Zuri cried as she ran out the front door and saw Jessie. "JESSIE, NO!" Zuri screamed, shedding tears. The man ran towards her. She ran down the dirt road, screaming. She got onto the main road and ran down it. The man left her. She had to get help.

"HELP ME! HE KILLED THEM ALL!" Zuri yelled in fear. She ran to a house and pounded on the door. "HELP ME! PLEASE! HE KILLED THEM ALL!" The door opened and a young woman came out. "What's wrong, little one?" The woman asked. "Th-the man o-o-over there killed My family!" Zuri teared.

* * *

"Connie, did you hear that?" Luke asked. Connie gasped. "OH NO! Your family was trying to save us." She cried. Luke's eyes widened and the door opened. "WHO DID YOU CONTACT?!" A loud voice bellowed. "Dad, we didn't say a thing!" Connie screamed back.

"LIAR!" Carter yelled back. "I've had enough of you two!" He picked up the axe and swung down. The ropes fell to the floor, the kids got up and ran to the wall.

"DAD, STOP!" Connie cried. Carter picked up a pipe and hit Connie on the head with it. She fell, blood oozing from her head. She cries on the floor and Luke holds her.

Carter raises the axe again. "I hope you enjoyed your short lives. Brats." He said sarcastically and angrily. "Stop right there." A voice from the stairs. "EMMA!" The twelve year olds cried out happily.

Emma now had blood all over her clothes and a cut on her head. "You thought you killed me by dropping the chandelier on me. WRONG!" She yelled. Carter steps to her. Then she pulls out a gun. "I wouldn't."

"I WOULD!" Carter yelled as he ran to her. Emma pulls the gun and aims. "Eat lead, you mother-!" BANG! Carter goes down, blood streams down his chest.

"Luke!" Emma cries, holding out her arms. "Emma!" He runs into her arms. "Well this was insane. You were in my basement?!" Connie says. "I was living with a psycho and-" Luke pulls Connie in and kisses her. "Shut up, Connie." He says laughing.

* * *

**YAY! They were found. Don't worry. The story has a few more chapters. I want you to know that contest is still on! Come on! READ AND REVIEW! And Suggest ideas!**


	7. Finally Over

Luke looked at Emma and Connie. "So, can we leave now?" He asks. The girls agree and walk up stairs and outside. That's when they noticed Luke was gone. "Luke?!" Connie called. The girls looked at each other wide eyed. "THE BASEMENT!" They screamed, running downstairs to see Carter beating up Luke.

Emma crouches to grab a piece of cement and throws it. It misses, but Carter changed his attention from Luke to them. "Should we run?" Connie asked. Emma just screamed for an answer. The girls ran upstairs and separate ways. Emma ran upstairs and into a bedroom, quickly locking the door.

A knife came through the door, missing Emma's face by an inch. She ran around the room and opened the window when the door opened. Carter ran in and saw the open window. He crawled out of it. Emma then came out from under the bed. She ran back down stairs to check on her brother.

"Luke?" She pushed on him. Unconscious? Dead? Sleeping? Who knows. Then an arm grabbed her, making her scream. "Ravi, you're alright?" Emma cried. "Zuri must be getting help." Ravi said.

Emma nodded in agreement. The two started up the stairs then gasped at the door. There stood Carter, glaring at the siblings. "The cops will get you!" Emma yelled. "I'll have enough time to slice a few people up." Carter shot back.

Ravi ran up to the man and jumped on top of him. "Run, Emma!" Ravi cried. Emma ran to the front door and opened the front door to scream again. "Jessie!" Emma cried at the body. Then she heard a snarling man running to her.

She ran across the yard, screaming. (Again) Emma ran into the back to find a shed. She ran inside it and locked it. She backed away from the door and hid behind a wooden shelf. She heard the door knock down.

She backed in more and more. Suddenly a machete came in the shelf. Emma backed up more. It came in again and again, this time, cutting into her knee. She screamed in agony as it came in once again and stabbed her arm.

She kicked the back of the shed and broke a piece. She did it more until she could crawl out. She ran for the car, but before she could get there, a gun shot went off.

* * *

The group, Ravi, Emma and Connie, sat on the wall with a gun pointed at them. They each cried as awaiting their fates. Carter held the trigger and- "FREEZE!" An officer yelled. "Put the weapon down!" Carter did as he was told.

The cops took the man into the car and drove off with him. Zuri ran to the group. "Emma, Ravi!" She cried. They each hugged each other glad it was over.

"Kids, we gotta take you to the hospital." a man in the ambulance said. They al jumped in.

* * *

The doctor came up to Jessie, who was just hit with a fist, she will press charges, and Zuri. "How are they?" She asked. Connie walked up as well. "Connie is fine, so is Ravi, Emma has some deep cuts, but Luke." The doctor sighed and hesitated. "What happened to Luke?" Zuri asked.

The doctor shook his head. "You won't like this, Jessie, but," The doctor again hesitated. "Luke is in a coma."

* * *

**SCARY! Yes, I deleted the old sequel. I hated it to be honest. I'm writing a new one with this new updated chapter. After my GLEE story, Forest is done. Check it out! Thanks guys, see ya!**


End file.
